


Runaway (Delicate Sequel)

by soimgaygetoverit



Series: Delicate [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp child, new charater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Summary: For the last few years, where ever they go both Kara and Lena keeping seeing the same woman, who is she?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Delicate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1 - If there's another way, find it.

**For the last few years both Kara and Lena keeping seeing the same woman everywhere, something about her is familiar. She was even there at their wedding, hidden in the background as if attempting to hide from sight. One day they catch her and decide to confront her. I know this because I am that woman, and this is the story about how I met my mothers.**

One day whilst walking through National City park I decided to stop a watch a mama duck walking with her little ducklings, this was a mistake. I had been following Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, they were taking their weekly walk through the park, I know they did this weekly because I had been following them for years. That small moment I took to watch the ducks was more than enough time for me to be knocked out and flown to the 'top secret' DEO facility on the other side of town. It would seem that the two women had noticed me, and fearing for their safety decided to take action. 

I awoke locked in a cell at the DEO, I sat up rubbing my head gently. It would soon heal but for the moment my head was pounding.

"Ouch, what the...? Why would you...? Okay, this is not going to hold me." I say looking up, scanning the cell in the process, it was a normal cell, used for the human threats. 

"I think that will hold you just fine." Kara had said making her presence known.

"Do you always talking to prisoners like that?" Lena chuckled appearing next to her wife.

"Yes, she does." I say punching a hole in the glass window and letting myself out of the cell, I was immediately grabbed a put into the next level of containment.

"How did you do that? That was bullet proof glass." Kara asked, clearly frustrated.

"I did say it wouldn't hold me." I chuckle stepping forward towards the glass. 

"It's true Kara, she did say that." Lena said having finally caught up to where we were.

"I must tell you, this will not hold me either." I say sitting down on the bench.

"If it won't hold you, why do you stay in there?" Lena asked stepping towards the glass.

"Because she will only throw me into another cell if I leave." I say gesturing towards Kara. "and if my being in here brings you some comfort then I shall stay, my intentions are not to hurt you." I say honestly.

"What are you're intentions? We've seen you following us." Kara almost growled.

"Well for a started I never intended on getting caught, this was most definitely not part of the plan. In fact I might have messed up. Oh Rao! I promised I wouldn't interact with you, I promised I wouldn't get caught. Oh no, Aunt Nia is going to be angry, oh no, Uncle Barry is going to kill me...he told me so many times not to fuck up the time line, why didn't I listen, what if I stop myself from existing. Wow, okay calm down..."

"Wow Kara, she rambles nearly as much as you do." Lena laughed.

"Lena! We need to be serious, she was stalking us." Kara whisper shouted.

"I'm dead, or I don't exist, oh no, what am I going to do? How am I going to get home? okay, okay Lucy calm down, what would Mom do? Well Mom would punch her way out of this cell and get her ass home. That's clearly not going to work, okay, okay, what would Mum do? I have no idea. What would you do?" I ask turning to face Lena.

"Me? What would I do? I'd break open that panel over there and short circuit the door...I shouldn't have said...."

"Oh so thats what you'd do, I'd have guess called for Mom's help. Note to self, remember you're Mum is a frickin' genius."

"Mum?" Lena and Kara both asked at the same time.

"Oh Rao. Whilst Mum is a genius, I am not. Hello my name is Lucy Danvers-Luthor. Your daughter." I say 

"Our daughter?!" The two women shouted again.

"Yes, I traveled back in time because I wanted to see what your lives were like without me, unfortunately I'm stuck here, my suit was damaged in a particularly bad landing."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You can run my DNA if you would like."

Kara wandered off, after checking Lena would be okay. She had gone to find the equipment to test my DNA. Lena stayed watching me, I could tell she wanted to ask me something, but was scared.

"You know you can ask me if you want?" I say sitting on the floor cross legged.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" Lena said sitting opposite me mirroring my position.

"I've seen that look a thousand times, every time Mom and I came back from a mission, she'd tell you everything went fine, and you look at me to tell you the truth. You want to ask but you're scared of the answer. You don't have to be, you can ask me." I explain playing with the end of my shoe lace avoiding eye contact.

"If you are our daughter, why not just ask us about our lives before you, why go to all this effort to find out?" Lena asked also avoiding eye contact.

"Because you'd never tell me the truth, or you come up with a clever line about how it doesn't matter because your lives are better with me in them." I say looking up for a moment.

"What are you planning?" Lena asked looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking anywhere but at Lena.

"I have seen that look a thousand times, on Kara, when shes planning something dangerous that she knows I won't approve of, so tell me, what are you planning?" Lena asked shuffling closer.

"To die, I'm planning to die."

"Why?!" Lena asked in shock.

"It's the only way to save the people I love."

"Well that's all the proof I need." Lena said standing and opening the cell door. 

"I don't understand." I say hesitantly stepping through the door.

"You have Kara's eyes, and you definitely have her heart, that's enough proof that your our daughter." Lena said pulling me into a hug. "I trust you, and I trust you know what you are doing, but promise me, if there is another way, you will find it."

"I promise."

"Lena?! Why is she not in the cell?!" Kara asked speeding into the room and standing between Lena and I.

"It's okay, I'll go back in." I say stepping back into the cell and watching as the door closed. 

"Lena are you okay, you're not hurt are you? Did she do anything?" Kara asked scanning Lena for injuries.

"No Kara, I'm fine." Lena said giving me a sad look.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Trust You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a small chapter sorry, also for future reference Kara is Mom and Lena is Mum.

To say it hurt would be an understatement, my own mother was looking at me as if I was a total stranger, and even worse, like I was a threat to her safety. I would never do anything to hurt either of them, they are my parents. I can understand why they don't trust me though, I have been following them about like a stalker and its not as though I exist for them yet. I felt comfort knowing that Lena trusted me enough to let me out. I still needed to prove who I was to Kara, or I will be stuck in this cell for the rest of my very long life. 

"Are you sure? Lena why would you let her out?" Kara asked still panicking.

"I promise you Kara I'm fine. I let her out because she's telling the truth, Kara she really is our daughter." Lena reassured the kryptonian.

"How can you be so sure?" Kara questioned still unsure about me.

"I just know, I can't explain how. You have the equipment, test her blood and you'll see for yourself." Lena said gesturing towards me.

"If it would comfort you, you can put some dampening cuffs on me." I say, looking up from the floor.

Within a matter of seconds, I was cuffed, I could feel my powers being damped, they were still their but I couldn't use them. It was like a painless kryptonite.

"Kara, I really don't think that was necessary." Lena sighed, frustrated that her wife would not listen.

"I'm not taking any chances, she could be dangerous." Kara said re-entering the cell to take my blood.

Kara pulled out a normal needle and syringe, carefully she tried to insert the needle into my arm. The needle snapped instantly not even leaving a mark. The one thing power dampening cuff couldn't do that kryptonite could, was weaken me enough to pierce my skin. Slowly, I reached into my pocket pulling out a very small and weak kryptonite needle. I watch as Kara's eyes widened, realising what it was. I held out my hand for the syringe and vial. In her confused state Kara handed them over without question. I attached the needle to the rest of the equipment, and slowing inserted it into my arm. I was difficult to do whilst cuffed but I managed to draw out a vial of my blood. I handed the whole thing over to Kara and immediately slouched back against the wall behind me, as weak as it was kryptonite had entered my body, that paired with the cuffs drained my already exhausted body. 

Kara sped back to the lab to run my blood, once again leaving Lena and I alone. 

"You know she was a genius back on Krypton, sadly she's often oblivious to the thing right in front of her." Lena spoke after a few moments.

"I think we all have those moments. Even you in all your perfectness, didn't see the truth as it stood right in front of you covered by a cape or glasses, blinded by love. That's all thats happening now." I whispered as if it were a big secret.

"What do you mean?" Lena questioned once again sitting down in front of the cell.

"You were blinded by your love, thats why you couldn't see that Kara and Supergirl were the same person. In a sense thats what's happening for Kara now, she's so blinded by her love for you that she can't she the truth that stands in front of her. She too focused on protecting you from danger." I explain curling up into a small ball in the corner of the cell.

"I see. Are you okay? You don't look good." Lena panics.

"I'm fine, just the kryptonite flushing through my system." I sigh as if it were no big deal. 

"That tiny needle is causing you this much pain?" Lena asked suddenly standing.

"Yes." 

As is she had superspeed, Lena suddenly appeared by my side, gently rubbing circles in my back.

"You're an idiot, if you were going to be in this much pain, why let Kara do it?" Lena asked quietly as if afraid to scare me.

"I have to prove it somehow."

"We could have found a different way." 

"I suppose but this was quicker."

"Wait, why wasn't it effecting Kara?" Lena questioned, worried about her wife.

"Its specially created to only work for my DNA, normal kryptonite doesn't work that well on me as my heighten human DNA fights it." I explain.

"Why would someone make a kryptonite that only works for you?" Lena mused.

"You know what you are like, you always need a safety net." I chuckled, sitting up having recovered from the kryptonite. 

"I created it?!" 

"Yes, but it was a necessary evil." I laugh.

"Lucy this isn't funny, I made something that could kill you." Lena cried.

"It's not like that, you had you're reasoning. I trust you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Thank you Lucy."

We stayed silent for a moment, Lena still rubbing small circles on my back, for her own comfort as well as my own. There was something calming about the situation, if anyone were to walk in now it would look like a mother and a daughter quietly thinking, and thats exacting what it was, and exactly what Kara saw when she entered the room with the DNA result.

"Well here it is in metaphorical black and white, you really are our daughter." Kara said as she slowly entered the room.

"Took you long enough." "I told you" Lena and I laugh at the same time.

"Well it was a lot to try and understand, I'm sorry it took my a long time and SOME ACTUAL PROOF." Kara chuckled.

"It's okay, it gave Mum and I some time to talk." I say standing, and snapping out of the dampening cuffs.

"Woah, have you been able to do that this whole time, I thought they worked." Lena jumped up scared of the sudden shattering noise.

"Oh they worked, but they can be easily overpowered, they are like super old." I laughed.

"Exactly how strong are you?" Kara asked taking a step back.

"I don't know but I can kick your ass with one hand tied." I laugh.

"That's my girl." Lena laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's the Luthor genes

It was interesting to see what their lives were like before they had me, but it was nice now they knew the truth. I had really missed having my parents around. Mom and I trained together almost everyday, it was fun fighting her younger self it was definitely more of a challenge. Mum took me to L-Corp to show me all the things she was working on, they was really cool, by the time I was born she'd successfully made all of the thing she was working on, so I enjoyed see them still in the trial stages. I even got to help out with things, I haven't worked with Mum like that in years. I was given full access to everything so I could work on fixing my suit. I kept myself hidden from the people of National City, I didn't want them to think they had another hero as I wouldn't be staying long and trying to explain my existence to the people involved was hard enough. Things were different then what Mom had told me, Uncle Winn was in the future with Uncle Mon-El. Grandma Cat was who knows were. The timeline was different but I guess thats what you get when you get when you get stuck in the past. Uncle Barry and Nora had tried to tell me that time travel was not a good idea, but I guess I've spent too much time aboard the waverider with The Legends, time travel was now very much a part of my identity, as much as everyone hated it. Uncle Barry is just being careful after everything that happened to him and I understand that, but I needed to see my parents one last time. 

I was sat in Mum's office spinning around in her chair, she was in a meeting, showing some rich people the new tech she was developing which meant the lab was of limits. I got bored of spinning around,so decided to go out on to the balcony, it was late in the evening and the sun was setting. Sunset was always my favorite time of day ever since I was young. The three of us would stand on the balcony or atop some building and watch as the sun set. It was calming, another day was over, we were all still happy and alive. 

"Hey there kiddo, you waiting for Mum?" A voice said above me, it was Mom, holding massive bags of food.

"Yeah, she is showing off all the new things she is working on, she shouldn't be too long." I say taking some of the bags from Mom as she lands next to me. 

"That good, I hope its all going well for her, shes had a very long week." Kara sighs.

"No thanks to me, I may have spilled some chemicals all over lab 4. I clean them up and replaced them, but a loud bang is not the noise you want to hear is it, especially when you're married to Supergirl." I laughed, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"Oh Rao, don't remind me, I hate the danger I put her in. She sure is one brave woman dealing with the two of us." Kara chuckles opening the first box and starting to eat. 

"She always claims its the Luthor genes, as no sane person could deal with the two of us." I laughed filling my mouth with dumplings.

"And I stand by that, being Luthor is definitely the only way of dealing with you two." Mum laughed as she entered her office, a stupidly happy smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Kara asked standing and grabbing a chair from by the desk.

"This...this is all I've ever wanted, I never thought I'd get it, never thought I deserved it, but here you both are." Lena said sitting down next to me.

"Can I used that as your statement?" A voice asked.

Suddenly we all turned back towards the door.

"CAT GRANT?!" 

"CAT?!"

"GRANDMA CAT?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER, I'M USING IT AS A WAY OF INTRODUCING THE NEXT PLOT POINT. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE.


	4. Chapter 4 - We Can't Tell Mom.

"Hello Ms Luthor so for the intrusion, and come on Kara I'm sure you would have heard me coming." Cat chuckled as walked towards Kara.

"I don't know what you mean, how would I have heard you coming?" Kara laughed nervously, clearly still attempting to keep her super secret. 

"Sure you don't, now as for you, Grandma Cat? That's new, so tell me, who exactly are you?" Cat asked suddenly turning to face me.

"Oh umm uhhh, hi, my name is Lucy Danvers-Luthor, we haven't met yet." I say extending out a hand.

"Danvers-Luthor you say? Well in that case you need a hug." Cat laughed pulling me into a tight hug. I missed Cat so much, she always provided the best advice, and though it would not happen too often she always gave the best hugs. I hugged her back tightly knowing this may be the last Grandma Cat hug I get.

"Ouch, you definitely are your mothers daughter. Please remember my old human body is sadly quite breakable." Cat said realising the hug.

"Sorry, I forgot how strong I am." I say taking a step back scared of breaking the woman.

"No worries kid, Kara here does that often enough, I'm quite used to it. Though it is a miracle Lena here isn't completely broken." Cat joked smirking at Lena.

"CAT! I don't know what you are insinuating." Mom yelled defensively.

"I think you no exactly what I'm talking about." Cat joked back.

"I...umm...Cat..." Mom stuttered.

"She's talking about our sex life dear, which is rather...super." Lena laughed, watching the way Kara's face turned bright red.

"Super? What a fitting choice of words." Cat laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang somewhere off in the city followed by screaming, I heard to loud and clear and I know Mom did too. Mom quickly made her excuses and 'ran' off, leaving Mum and I alone with Cat.

"You know don't you?" I ask turning to Cat.

"I know what dear?" Cat looked at me, willing me to say it.

"How do you know? She hasn't told you yet." I say refusing to give Cat the satisfaction she wanted.

"Lucy, I've known Kara since the day she first arrived in National City, I knew there was something special about her then, I just didn't know what. Do you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Cat chuckled sitting down where Mom had been sat.

"If you've known all this time why not just tell her?" I asked, earning a chuckle from Lena.

"Because Kara will tell her in her own time, though I'm sure she knows that Cat knows." Lena joined in the conversation.

"Exactly, I've made it very obvious I know, and she hasn't exactly tried very hard to hid it. We just have this unspoken agreement." Cat explained.

"When did you figure it out?" Lena asked.

"I had my suspicions for a long time, the day it was all confirmed to me was the day the daxamites invaded, Supergirl told me that two people she loved were trapped up on the ship. Mon-El was the obvious one, what confirmed it was Supergirl say that she loved you. Clearly she didn't know how much at the time, but it was enough for me, I saw the way Kara fought for you and Supergirl did the same. Kara has the biggest heart, she loves in a way I've never seen before, that how I knew it was her." Cat explained smiling at the memory.

"So you figured out she was Supergirl because she loved Mum?" I said smiling.

"Yes, I did." Cat chuckled.

"Wow." Lena and I said at the same time. 

"What I haven't figured out is, how you are here? One minute Kara and Lena are getting married and the next they have an adult daughter." Cat looked at me questioningly.

"Long story short, time travel." Lena laughs.

"Well then, I will not ask anymore I don't think I could handle it." Cat joked.

"It really is a complicated story." I laughed.

"You'll have to tell me sometime, now I must go, I was only here for a quick visit, I have things to sort out. I'll see you both soon." Cat said getting up and quickly leaving.

"She really can walk into any room and own it can't she?" Lena chuckled watching as she left.

"Yeah..."

With Mom still out saving the day and our lunch cut short, Mum and I decided to head down to the lab and work of fixing my suit. The fabric had been completely shredded, all forms of communication had fried and to top it all off the power core for the time jumper had blown to pieces, making it completely unsalvageable. I had helped future Mum build the time jumper and its power core so I knew most about that, I set to work trying to build a new one whilst Mum tried to get the communications running again. I've been trying for half an hour to connect two wires but I couldn't steady my hand and kept messing up. 

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" I scream throwing the time jumper across the lab and speeding out of the room to the roof. I sat there for a few seconds before a portal opened in front of me and Mum stepped out.

"Lucy? What happened?" Lena asks sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, I just couldn't stop my hands shaking, I kept thinking about what Grandma Cat had said about Mom...I just got angry."

"Lucy...I don't know what to say...this is really effecting you isn't it?" Lena said quietly rubbing circles on my back like she had done the first day we met.

"More than I thought it was, just hearing about how much Mom loves you, it got to me. I'm never going to get that." I cry into Lena's shoulder.

"Come on Lucy that's not true...oh..." Lena said remembering what happens when I go home. 

"It's fine Mum, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." I chuckled.

"Lucy Danvers-Luthor, look at me. We are going to find a way to stop whatever it is without you having to die, you will find love like, you will grow old and live a full and happy life. I promise you." Lena said pulling into a tight hug.

"Okay...but we can't tell Mom, she will only want to sacrifice herself and she's done enough of that." I say standing up again.

"Deal, I'm not loosing either of you." Lena laughed but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I really hope we can fix this.


End file.
